


Die kleine böse Haarfee

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comedy, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Georg beim pokern verliert, hält er sein Wort und lebt mit Freuden seinen Wetteinsatz aus. Sehr zum Leidwesen der restlichen Bandmitglieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die kleine böse Haarfee

Die kleine böse Haarfee  
Autor: HollyMae  
Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
Rating: ab 6  
Datum der Fertigstellung: 09.01.2012  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen nicht der Wirklichkeit.

Ich hatte diese Story bereits unter einem anderen Usernamen in anderen Archiven gepostet. Wundert Euch daher bitte nicht, wenn sie Euch bekannt vorkommt.

* * *

Es war einmal eine bekannte deutsche Rockband -nennen wir sie einfach mal Tokio Hotel- welche mit ihrem Tourbus unterwegs war.  
Laut gröhlend saßen die jungen Herren am Tisch auf welchem noch Spielkarten durcheinander lagen und bekamen sich kaum wieder ein.  
Einer jedoch, lachte nicht.  
Oh nein, er sah mit hochrotem Gesicht in die Runde, erhob sich und wütete laut: „Das wird euch noch leid tun. Das schwöre ich euch. Ab jetzt solltet ihr mir besser nicht mehr den Rücken zuwenden!“  
Dann verschwand er vor sich hingrummelnd und fluchend in seine Koje.

Die zurückgelassenen Drei lachten weiter.  
Ihr Freund schien ein schlechter Verlierer zu sein. Dabei hatte er doch Glück gehabt, denn immerhin spielten sie nicht um Geld, sondern um irgendwelche lustigen Aktionen welche der Verlierer dann auch durchziehen musste.  
Wenn sie sich bloß die Warnung zu Herzen genommen hätten… es wäre ihnen großes Leid erspart geblieben.  
~  
Man war mitten in der Nacht in der nächsten Konzertstadt angekommen und hatte ins Hotel eingecheckt. Nach einem gemeinsamen kleinen Schlummertrunk verabschiedete man sich und begab sich in seine Kemenate.

~

Am nächsten Nachmittag:  
Jeder der jungen Herren hatte seine eigene Suite und schlummerte noch friedlich vor sich hin, bis…  
„Und hier stehen wir vor Zimmer 481 in welchem Bill untergebracht ist“  
Klopf, klopf, klopf… „Billy, ready or not, wir kommen jetzt rein!“  
Und schon schwang die Zimmertüre auf und Georg samt TH-TV Filmteam drängten sich ins Schlafgemach des Sängers.  
Als ob das noch nicht der Ruhestörung genug wäre, riss man auch noch voller Elan die Gardinen auf und ließ viel sonniges helles Tageslicht in den Raum.  
„Hier sehen sie nun meine erste Kreation. Ich nenne sie *das unvergleichliche Chamäleon*. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle nochmals herzlichst bei meinem Model Bill bedanken. Nicht jeder stellt sich freiwillig für derart extravagante Frisuren zur Verfügung“, plapperte Georg drauf los und riss die Bettdecke von Bill.  
Dieser sprang entnervt und wütend aus dem Bett und holte schon tief Luft, um Georg anzuschreien. Als er jedoch selbigen genau ansah, weiteten sich seine Augen und er bekam einen Lachanfall.  
Oh weh, Georg hatte tatsächlich die Aktion durchgezogen.  
Nach Luft schnappend und auf dem Boden kugelnd bekam Bill sich vor lauter Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Georg… oh Georg… das… das ist so… ich kann nicht mehr… du siehst so heiß aus“, sprachs und kugelte sich weiter.  
Überrascht sah Georg den Sänger an: „Georg? Nein, da musst du mich verwechseln. Ich bin Georgina, die Haarfee. So, und jetzt setz dich doch bitte mal auf das Bett, damit wir dich besser filmen können.“

Ächzend und immer noch lachend erhob Bill sich und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Das Kamerateam schwenkte um ihn herum, um auch ja alles aufzunehmen.  
„Also wie gesagt. *Das unvergleichliche Chamäleon* ist meine erste Kreation, welche ich letzte Nacht umsetzte. Wie sie sehen besticht sie durch ihre außerordentliche Farbkombination und deren Leuchtkraft. Zudem ist sie auch lange haltbar, so dass man ausgiebig Freude an ihr hat. Und sehen sie nur dieses einzigartige Volumen, diese Stehkraft. Einfach exquisit“, nickend und mit seinem Werk überaus zufrieden seufzte Georgina auf und wand sich erneut der Kamera zu.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir lassen Bill nun allein, damit er sich passend zu seiner neuen Haarfarbe und Frisur zurecht machen kann", dabei drehte die liebliche Georgina eine ihrer hübschen Schillerlöckchen um ihren Finger und klimperte mit ihren falschen Wimpern verführerisch vor sich hin.  
Er/sie verließ das Zimmer und wurde dabei vom Filmteam verfolgt.

Bill indes wurde irgendwie stutzig. Neue Haarfarbe? Aber er war doch schon seit einigen Monaten blond. So neu war das nun echt nicht mehr.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, kratzte sich am Bauch und verschwand nach einem ausgiebigen Gähner ins Bad… wo ihn fast der Schlag traf…  
seine Haare waren total scheckig in allen möglichen grellen Farben gefärbt. Von Gelb, Pink und Grün über Blau und Violett hin zu Rot und Orange. Und die Frisur - die Frisur - war ein Alptraum!!!  
Seine gesamten Haare waren zu kleinen Spitzen gedreht worden. Er sah aus wie ein verfärbtes Stachelschwein!  
Und das Schlimme: so fühlten sich seine Haare auch an. Sie waren total hart und steif.  
Tränen sammelten sich in Bill's Augen und liefen dann über seine blassen Wangen.  
Voller Verzweiflung sprang er mitsamt seiner Bettbekleidung unter die Dusche und hoffte, dass nach einer ausgiebigen Haarwäsche diese Ausgeburt der Hölle -sprich Frisur und Haarfarbe- verschwunden sein möge.

~

Munter hopste die Haarfee Georgina über den Flur und blieb vor Zimmer 482 stehen.  
Erneut klopfte sie und wartete, dass man ihr öffnen möge.  
„Hier habe ich mich an etwas ganz Verspieltem gewagt. Viele werden jetzt gleich sagen, dass ich verrückt bin. Aber mal im Ernst, man muss verrückt sein um mit den Großen dieser Welt mithalten zu können.“  
Und schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür von einem grummelnden Tom geöffnet.  
„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag“, flötete Georgina und schubste Tom ins Zimmer zurück.  
„So und hier sehen wir etwas Ausgefallenes für längere Haare. Ich nenne das Ganze *Gangster Daddy* und es passt hervorragend zu Tom. Findet ihr nicht auch?“, freudestrahlend blickte Georgina in Richtung des Kamerateams, welchem die Münder offen standen.

„Alter, wie geil siehst Du denn aus“, begann Tom mit einem Mal zu gröhlen und hielt sich schon nach kurzer Zeit seinen Bauch. Dann schnappte er sich noch immer lachend Georginas Zepter und wutschelte und wedelte damit munter in der Luft herum.  
Georgina räusperte sich kurz und begann ihr Werk zu erklären:  
„Ich habe hier versucht nicht nur die Coolness einzufangen, nein, man muss der Welt auch mutig zeigen können *Ich bin ein harter Kerl mit einem weichen Kern* ohne dass es zu aufdringlich wirkt.“  
Er/sie scharwenzelte um Tom herum und zupfte dabei an dessen Haaren. Die Kamera hielt voll drauf.  
„Die Kombination aus Cornrows mit eingeflochtenen Schnullern und abschließenden grünen Schleifchen bringt das ganze Ensemble tough und dennoch verspielt rüber. Und achten sie bitte auf die wunderhübschen rosa Details am Ende einer jeder Cornrow.“  
Fachmännisch begutachtete Georgina ihr Werk und hielt eine der Cornrows direkt zwecks Großaufnahme in die Kamera.  
Als Tom ebenfalls einen genauen Blick riskierte… und laut schreiend zu Boden sackte.  
„Meine… meine Haare. Was hast du mit meinen Haaren gemacht?!“  
Völlig entgeistert und mit Tränen in den Augen sah er Georgina an, welche sich lediglich räusperte und sich aus dem Zimmer stahl.  
Zurück blieb ein verstörter Tom in dessen Haaren tatsächlich Babyschnuller und Haarschleifchen eingeflochten waren. Aber das Grausamste war, dass die Enden der Cornrows mit irgendeiner süßlich riechenden, klebrigen Substanz "verschweißt" waren.  
Kaugummi!!!

~

Bei Zimmer 484 angekommen drehte sich Georgina erstmal zur Kamera und sprach mit einem konzentrierten Blick: „Hier nun lag meine größte Herausforderung. Wie wir alle wissen, hat unser Gustav nicht besonders langes oder gar dichtes Haar. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet und ich habe große Opfer gebracht, um auch ihm einen neuen einzigartigen Look zu geben.“  
Mit leicht feuchten Augen hielt Georgina ihre geschundenen Händchen in die Kamera. Pflaster mit Dinos und Disneyprinzessinen, sowie einige Brandbläschen zeichneten diese.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und ein verschlafener Gustav starrte in die Kamera. „Och nöööö“, meinte er nur und strich sich durch die Haare… und stockte.  
„Was zum !“ Weiter kam er erst gar nicht, denn Georgina dirigierte ihn zurück ins Zimmer und setzte ihn auf die Couch.  
„Hier also nun mein Meisterwerk mit dem Titel *Rückkehr der Renaissance*. Mit Extensions und einem ordentlichen Schnitt erinnert uns diese wahrhaft meisterliche Frisur an berühmte Personen wie Prinz Einsenherz oder auch Mireille Mathieu. Abgerundet und somit perfektioniert wird das Ganze durch die neue Haarfarbe welcher ich den Namen *Im Meer versinkende Abendsonne* gegeben habe. Sehen sie nur, wie das brennende Rot vom Ansatz her in ein sanftes Orange und letztendlich in ein tiefes Ozeanblau übergeht. Einfach grandios.“  
Völlig entzückt schlug Georgina ihre Hände zusammen und starrte Gustav verträumt an.  
Diesem fehlten irgendwie die Worte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er heute noch in einen Spiegel sehen wollte.

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sich Georgina wieder der Kamera zu.  
„So, damit sind wir auch schon leider am Ende meiner exklusiven Haarkreationen. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und ich werde euch in Zukunft eine gute und große Inspiration sein. Hiermit verabschiedet sich eure Haarfee Georgina.“  
Sie warf der Kamera einen Handkuss zu und winkte lächelnd, bis sie ausgeblendet wurde. 

~

Das Kamerateam packte noch immer sichtlich verstört sämtliches Equipment zusammen und verschwand schnellen Fußes aus dem Hotel.

Indes wagte Gustav sich vorsichtig auf den Hotelflur hinaus und erspähte seine Leidensgenossen, Bill und Tom.  
Irgendwie wurde ihm daraufhin bewusst, dass er es mit seiner „Frisur“ noch nicht einmal am Schlechtesten getroffen hatte.  
Klar, er hatte jetzt Extensions und somit ungewohnt kinnlanges Haar… und über die seltsame Farbkombination wollte er gar nicht mal nachdenken… aber die Haare waren unglaublich weich, geschmeidig und seidig glänzend.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht ständig durch die neue Haarpracht zu streichen oder gar mit einer Strähne zu spielen.

Bill saß klatsch nass neben seinem weinenden Bruder am Boden und konnte es nicht fassen. Egal wie oft er sich die Haare gewaschen hatte, die Farbe und die Stacheln blieben!  
Und auch Tom hatte keine einfache Möglichkeit gefunden, um sich seines verspielten Kopfschmuckes zu entledigen. Es half nur mehr die Schere! Er müsste sich entstellen!  
ER… Tom Kaulitz … müsste einen Teil der Länge seiner Cornrows opfern… mindestens 10-15 cm… er würde nach der Prozedur hässlich sein… keine Groupies mehr abschleppen können… sein Leben war am Ende.  
Georg war ein wildes Tier, ein Schwerstverbrecher wie er im Buche stand!! Soviel war schon mal klar.

Ein Räuspern holte die Drei aus ihrer Lethargie.  
„So, ich hoffe, dass war euch eine Lehre und ihr sucht in Zukunft andere Aktionen aus. Wer mich beim Pokern bescheißt, nur damit ich mal verliere und mich vor der Kamera zum Affen mache, muss halt mit Konsequenzen rechnen“, sprach’s und blickte mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen belehrend in die Runde.  
„Einen Georg Moritz Hagen Listing verarscht man nicht! Und jetzt werde ich mich aufhübschen und zum Früssen gehen. Wie sieht es aus? Kommt ihr mit?“  
Langsam taten ihm die Füsse weh. Frauenschuhe die eh schon gut zwei Nummern zu klein waren und dann auch noch Absätze hatten, waren einfach nicht sein Ding.

„Du… Du spinnst ja wohl! Was hast Du mit meinen Haaren gemacht? Wann geht das wieder raus?“, fauchte Bill wütend.  
„Mäuschen, fahr die Klauen ein. Die Farbe kannste entweder rausbleichen – aber da könnten dir die Haare ausfallen, oder du färbst wieder dunkel und lässt es raus wachsen. Was die Stacheln betrifft, nun ja… also das hab ich mit dem besten Sekundenkleber der Welt hinbekommen“, lächelte Georg zuckersüß.  
Bill schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
„Du hast also die Wahl zwischen raus wachsen lassen oder abrasieren“, grinste Georg hämisch.  
Weinend sackte Bill zusammen und wurde sofort von seinem Bruder in die Arme genommen.  
„Du Monster!“, schrie Tom und wiegte Bill beruhigend hin und her.

„Äh, und was ist mit mir? Wie werde ich das Zeug wieder los?“ fragte Gustav leicht eingeschüchtert.  
„Hmmm, die Extensions können mit speziellem Lösungsmittel entfernt werden. Deine eigenen Haare werden da aber auch ein wenig leiden. Die Farben sind haltbar. Mach was draus, Gusti“, grinste Georg ehe er sich wehenden Rockes umdrehte und in Richtung Zimmer 483 schritt.

„Ach ja, eh ich es vergesse. Die TH TV Folge läuft schon in wenigen Minuten ungeschnitten im Netz. Seht es euch ruhig mal an. Ihr wart wirklich ganz prima Modells“, lachte er und wollte schon die Tür hinter sich schließen.  
„WARTE! Wie… wie hast Du das gemacht, ohne dass wir es mitbekommen haben?“ wollte Tom wissen.  
„Der Schlummertrunk“, antwortete Georg und begann mit einer seiner Schillerlöckchen zu spielen. „Ich hab euch da ein nettes Schlafmittelchen untergemischt. Ihr habt geratzt wie die Bären“, lachte er.  
„So, wenn ihr mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würdet. Ich muss mein hübsches Kleidchen wieder abgeben“, demonstrativ strich er über den rosafarbenen mit Petticoat versehenen Rock des Kleides, „und die Flügel lüften“, ungelenk schlackerte er mit den auf seinem Rücken befestigten Flügeln.  
„Und die Kleine aus 489 will bestimmt ihr Diadem und den Prinzessinnenstab wiederhaben. Das Zimmermädchen braucht ihre Schuhe. Ach ja *seufz* ich werde die Haarfee Georgina vermissen. Aber die Locken… ich glaub die lass ich mal heute noch drin… aus Solidarität zu euch.“  
Damit ging Georg laut lachend in sein Zimmer, machte es sich vor dem Laptop bequem und wartete auf die garantiert tollen Kommentare, die es schon bald bei youtube aufgrund seines wunderbaren Streiches geben würde.

~

Zwei Tage später stand das nächste Interview an und zeigte ein Tokio Hotel, wie man es bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Bill trug permanent eine Mütze, denn mit abgeschorenen Haaren wollte er nicht fotografiert und gefilmt werden. Er war ja wirklich recht experimentierfreudig, aber so ein Militärhaarschnitt ging eindeutig zu weit. Nur leider hatte er nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt.  
Tom’s Cornrows hatten alle gut 20 cm Länge verloren, da die Friseurin es etwas zu gut mit den Spitzen schneiden gemeint hatte. Die Schnuller und Schleifchen hatte er symbolisch bei einer kurzen Rast an der Autobahn in einem der an den Picknickbänken stehenden Mülleimer verbrannt.  
Dummerweise sahen es die Buletten und er musste zähneknirschend Strafe zahlen.  
Gustav … trug jetzt einen Zopf und konnte es nur schwer lassen, diesen zu öffnen um durch sein weiches, geschmeidiges, seidig glänzendes Haar zu streichen. Er hatte es lediglich in ein dunkles Braun umgefärbt und war recht zufrieden damit. Jetzt klappte es auch mit den Groupies richtig gut.

Und Georg… tja, Georg hatte nach wie vor die Haare schön.

 

Und die Moral von der Geschicht? Georg mit den schönen Haaren bescheißt man beim Pokern nicht.  
ENDE


End file.
